Chronicle: Aftermath
by Sovereign64
Summary: Richard Detmer painfully recounts what happen during and after the events of his son's rage and display of terror. (Post-Movie)(Oneshot)


**Sovereign64: To everyone who is still following, are you surprised? So am I. I know it's been a LOOOONNNGGG time since I written anything new because honestly, at some point, I've become so busy with other things that I didn't have time to write anymore. But after some time, after my personal life settled down, I decided that I wanted to make a comeback to writing. Especially after I recently watched a movie called Chronicle. And honestly, the movie left me depressed. I'm not saying it's a bad movie, it's far from it. I do think it's entertaining but the story does left me depressed, especially what happened to Andrew by the end of the film and how horrible his father really is. So I want to write a closure to what ultimatey happen to his father by the end of the film. And I'm glad that I wrote this story because Richard Detmer is the absolutely worst character I've ever seen in any film and he deserve a huge punishment for his actions throughout the film. So that how I came up with this story and I hope you guys enjoy it. And who knows, this story may motivate me to write more stories in the future.**

 _ **Chronicle: Aftermath**_

A man with shoulder-length brown hair, purple eyes and dressed in a black suit with a white collar shirt underneath, black pants and brown shoes walks down the corridor inside the building of the Seattle Police Department. He sees a woman with short orange hair, black eyes and wears a grey collar shirt, long grey skirt, black socks and black shoes standing in front of a door holding a folder in her arms.

"Inspector Francisca Ramos?"

The woman turns her head and sees the man walking over and stops when he's in front of her.

"Oh hello sir. Yes, I am Francisca Ramos." The woman greeted, pushing a strand of hair away from her forehead. "You must be Inspector Nolan Mathias, right?"

The man, now known as Nolan, nods his head and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Yes ma'am. So who's the person we're interrogating today?"

Francisca lowers her head and removes a file from her folder and hands it to Nolan. "His name is Richard Detmer." Nolan takes the file from her and reads it. "45 year old White Male. Both of his wife and child are recently deceased. His crime is attempted assault of a hospitalized person, which is his own son Andrew Detmer, and several other accounts of child abuse, all of it recorded on his son's camera."

"Andrew Detmer?" Nolan looks up at Francisca while arching an eyebrow. "Isn't that the kid who wrecked Downtown a night ago?"

"Yeah…" Francisca said, narrowing her eyes uneasily. "I saw the whole thing on television. I can't believe he could actually do all those things such as flying and even stopping bullets in the air."

"I was on patrol duty when the incident happened and I saw part of it personally with my own eyes. I can't believe a human being can possess such…supernatural powers." Nolan said, also sounding uneasy. The two stood in awkward silence for a moment as they remembered the events that happened last night. How what originally thought to be a terrorist attack at a local hospital was actually caused by a teenage boy with telekinetic powers and he and his cousin would later brawl with each other throughout the entire city. Buildings were damaged but thankfully no civilians were killed. There were still some civilians and police officers who were injured though but there was only one fatality that night being Andrew. Both inspectors couldn't help but have some sympathy for him as later, his cousin would reveal recorded evidence to the police that Andrew was abused by his father on a regular basis, which eventually led to his violent behavior and the actions he made last night. But still, it isn't an excuse for Andrew to go on a rampage and hurt other people who are completely innocent and aren't involved with his problems.

Nolan and Francisca later look up at each other and the male inspector gestures his partner to the door.

"Let's go meet Richard, shall we?" Nolan asked. Francisca nods her head in response and Nolan places his hand on the doorknob. He turns it, opening the door and the two walk inside.

* * *

Both inspectors walk inside into the room to see Richard sitting on his chair and lying his head on the metal desk in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. His right wrist is cuffed to the right side of the metal chair he is sitting on while his left arm is placed on the desk.

The two walk over to the other side of the desk and take their seats. Francisca then places her folder on the desk while Nolan slams his open hand onto the desk. This causes Richard to gasp as he woke up from his nap. His eyes shot open and quickly rose up to sit Nolan and Francisca sitting in front of him and staring at him solemnly.

"Wakey wakey Mr. Detmer." Nolan said to him.

"Wha…what time…" Richard lets out a yawn, much to Francisca's disgust and Nolan's annoyance. "What time is it?"

Francisca looks down at her watch around her left wrist. "10:30 PM."

"I know it's kinda late but we cops have all the time in the world. But you don't." Nolan leans forward to Richard. "Now…you'll swear that you will tell us the truth when we ask you several questions regarding your son and yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes sir." Richard nods his head. Nolan turns to Francisca and nods his head. Francisca shifts her eyes down and secretly turns on the recording machine placed under the desk.

Nolan leans back and asked Richard, "Are you Richard Detmer?"

"Yes." Richard responded.

"Is your wife Karen Detmer and your son Andrew Detmer?"

"Yes. Yes they are."

"Richard, even though you're an alcoholic and judging by your behavior towards your son, possibly insane, I'm sure you're fully aware what happened to you and your son last night."

"Yes!" Richard closes his eyes and grits his teeth. "Yes it was horrible!" He curls his left hand into a fist and slams on the desk. "My son was a monster! He tried to kill me! And so was his cousin Matt! THEY'RE ALL MONSTERS!"

"Richard Detmer," Francisca spoke up. "Clearly you're traumatized by last night's incident and-"

"BUT HOW?!" Richard shouted at the inspectors with his eyes wide in horror. "I…I thought my son was…he was just a normal kid and…"

"Richard, your kid isn't normal." Nolan said. "According to the principal of the school he went to, he apparently pull out several teeth from a student with his telekinesis. At first he didn't believe it but after what happened at Downtown Seattle last night, he couldn't believe what the student told him was actually true."

Richard gapes his mouth open in shock and confusion. "He did what?"

"You don't know?" Francisca asked. "I thought schools always call a student's parents whenever their child causes trouble."

"I…I didn't answer any phone calls. It's usually my son who answers them." Richard replied, seemingly calming down.

"Your son answers calls for you?" Nolan said. Richard nods his head. "When was the time you actually knew your son had these…supernatural powers?"

"At the hospital last night."

"Sounds like you don't know a lot about your son until last night." Francisca said.

"I…I…" Richard sighs and lowers his head in defeat. "Yes. I don't." He said lamely.

"I'm not surprised considering according to your files…" Nolan opens Francisca's folder and looks at the file on Richard's personal info. "You're an alcoholic who almost no money left in your family income and your son's camera shows evidence of you abusing him on a regular basis."

Richard gapes his mouth again. "Wait…there's evidence?" He shook his head. "No guys, I…I didn't mean to beat him up, I was upset and broke. I don't know what to do!"

"Your wife also recently died from cancer because she stopped receiving regular medication."

"I couldn't buy medication anymore because I'm broke. I lost all of my money!" Richard yelled, starting to feel frustrated at the inspectors' questions.

"But clearly you still got lots of money to spend on beers and alcohol. We visited the bar you go to regularly and the staff there told us you would spend hundreds of dollars on their drinks every day."

"I didn't spend that much! I always save my money for Karen's medication and Andrew's education!" Richard protested. Nolan and Francisca can both tell by the tone of his voice that Richard is losing control of himself.

"Then why did the hospital told us that the last time Karen ever receive her medication was 2 months ago?" Francisca asked.

"KAREN"S DEATH ISN'T MY FAULT!" Richard screamed at the top of his lungs.

This causes Nolan to get up from his seat and instantly grabs Richard by his collar and pulls him over to his face.

"Nolan!" Francisca cried in horror. She tries to get up but Nolan stops her by holding up his hand in front of her. Nolan gave a bloodthirsty glare at Richard, causing him to widens his eyes and open his jaw in horror, as if his blind rage vanished in an instant.

"I don't care if you got anger issues. But your little temper tantrum isn't gonna justify anything or excuse you for everything you have done to get yourself in here. So you better calm down before things get a hell lot worse for you, got it?" Nolan said flatly. Richard responded by nodding his head as cold sweat roll down from the side of his head. Nolan snorted as he continues glaring at Richard. "Look at yourself. You constantly beat up your son every day, and yet you're still not man enough to face someone your own size. You truly are pathetic."

Nolan then pushes Richard back down on his chair. He lets out a moan of pain as his landing hurt his back a little bit.

Nolan then slowly sits back down on his chair and turns to his partner, who is still looking at him worriedly. Nolan lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry." He said apologetically to Francisca.

Both of them turn back to Richard as he starts to sob. He closes his eyes, letting his tear roll down freely on his cheeks. He sniffed and looks back up at the inspectors with tearstained eyes. "You're right. I truly am pathetic. My wife and son are both dead because of me."

Francisca leans forward and calmly asked Richard, "When did you start becoming an alcoholic?"

Richard wipes off his tears with his left hand and replied, "3 years ago, I used to be a firefighter. I was one of the best in the group. I had a lot of friends at the fire department and they all respect me. During that time though, my wife was struck by cancer. So I promise to my family that I would work very hard at my job to earn lots of money for my wife's medication." Richard's eyes grew cold as a painful memory came to his mind. "But one day, there was an emergency at the northwest part of Seattle. There was a fire at a factory. We head over there to rescue as many civilians as we can. I went inside the burning building and I saw someone trapped under a fallen machine." Nolan and Francisca nod their heads as they quietly listen to his story. "But as I tried to carry the machine up, suddenly, some debris from the ceiling fell on top of me. I wasn't looking for myself. The debris fell onto his leg. I screamed in pain as I was helplessly trapped under it. But fortunately for me, two other friends of mine found and they help pull both me and civilian out. I was saved, but my leg was broken. I was hospitalized for 2 months and it cost a lot of money, as much as my wife's medication. And I went I recovered, I went back to the fire department but you know what the chief and my friends said to me? They said I'm done. With my recent leg injury, I'm not fit enough to continue being a firefighter anymore. What they said to me ripped my heart. I'm jobless now and I can't continue making money for my family anymore."

"Why didn't you look for another job?" Nolan asked.

"Because being a firefighter is all I can do! I dropped out of college. I don't know anything else. I only became a firefighter in the first place because it's all I can do!" Richard cried.

"What happened after you got kicked out?" Francisca asked.

"I…I started taking alcohol. I went to a local bar and try to cheer myself up by drinking something." Richard replied. Nolan shook his head. "As soon as I drink it, I got addicted. I started drinking more and more until…when I got back home, I saw my son…at the dining table…doing his homework." Richard became somber as he remembers what he did. "I got angry…thinking how more successful my son is now and…" He lowers his head in guilt. "I started beating the hell out of him."

"And that was how your abusive behavior towards your son began." Francisca said, grasping her hands together and place them on the desk. Richard nods his head in response.

"When was your last fight with Andrew?" Nolan asked.

Richard looks up at Nolan. "About a week ago."

"You mean this?" Nolan takes out his tablet and plays a video. He shows it to Richard, who widens his eyes and gapes his mouth open. He recognizes what's going on in the video. It was when Richard brought Andrew to the basement and gave him a scolding after discovering that his son recently went to a party. But looking back now, it wasn't a scolding; it was just an excuse for him to let out his frustrations some more after receiving a letter from the hospital that his wife has very little time left before she dies.

He watched the video in horror. How he accused his son for 'being selfish' and spending his money away at a party. His son called him an idiot for saying that you require money to attend high school (which looking back now, he truly is an idiot for just lying around in his home, doing absolutely nothing to help his family.), causing him to get up and slaps his son to the ground. Richard closes his eyes and breathes uneasily as the video footage of him doing so gave shivers down his spine. He reopens his eyes and continues watching and he sees Andrew pushing him to the wall, carrying him up in the air and choking him as he tightens his grip around his neck.

"Stop it!" Richard pleaded to his son in the video.

"CRUSH YOU!" Andrew yelled. Richard could remember he was giving him a glare so cold and bloodthirsty that it actually terrified him, something he hasn't felt in a long time. Andrew then tosses his father to the floor, sending him sprawling and landing on his back. He helplessly moans in pain as Andrew walks over to him, breathing heavily. He turns his head and realizes that his camera has been recording the whole thing.

Nolan puts away his tablet after the video finished. "Where did you get this?" Richard asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Your son's camera recorded it." Nolan replied. "His cousin Matt presented to us his camera and all of the evidence of you abusing your son is present inside it."

"His camera? I thought I turned it off after watching his party footage." Richard said.

"Back then, did you realize how strong your son has become?" Francisca asked.

"Yes. I was shocked that he could now fight back and nearly choke me to death. But I didn't think he became strong because he had powers."

"And it seems you never learnt your lesson after that ordeal because later when your son got hospitalized, the security camera in his ward clearly recorded you attempting to assault your son."

Richard turns to Nolan with a somber expression. "I didn't mean to. And I didn't know there was a camera at his ward." Richard turns his head away for a moment to slap himself in the forehead with his left hand. After a few moments, he turns back to the inspectors. "It's just that yesterday, my wife passed away on her bed."

"Where were you when she died?" Nolan asked.

Richard plants his face on the desk. "I…I was at the bar…drinking."

"But according to the footage from the security camera and Andrew's camera, you said you were out looking for him."

"I lied! I wasn't looking for Andrew. I was busy at the bar drinking. I lied like the lying scumbag I was!" Richard bawled unhappily as he slams his left fist onto the back of his head. After a few minutes of sobbing on the desk, he looks back up at them and wipes off his tears. "When I came home, I went to my room to see my wife lying motionlessly on the bed. I go over to her and realize she's dead. I was heartbroken. The woman whom I loved for more than 20 years is dead. But I was too stubborn. I didn't want to blame myself for her death. I didn't want to believe that it's because of me, I didn't find a new job or stop spending my money on her medication, that my wife is dead. So I instead blame Andrew."

Francisca narrows her eyes at Richard and shakes her head. Any empathy that she had for Richard is now gone. "So not only you stop buying medication for your wife because she's a burden to her, you blame your son for her death, something which it clearly isn't his fault and was completely out of his control. You really are a selfish prick."

"And then your little temper tantrum at the hospital triggered Andrew into an uncontrollable rage." Nolan folds his arms and leans back on his chair. "Can you give us in detail what happened back then?"

Richard turns his head away for a moment. "Well…I…"

* * *

 _ **Last Night...**_

"YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

As soon as Richard threw his arm at Andrew's face accusingly, his son instantly shot his eyes open and grabs his arm. He gave his father a malicious glare before the wall behind Richard exploded and the entire ward is covered in smoke.

The explosion causes Richard to release his son's arm and fall onto the floor like a sack of bricks. He coughs as smoke consumed the room. He tries to open his eyes but he couldn't see a thing. Then suddenly, he felt the back of his shirt being grabbed and he finds himself being carried in the air.

Richard yells in horror as he is then flung across the room and slams onto the wall face first, hitting it with a momentum of a cannonball. He tumbled onto the floor and he lets out a moan of pain. He turns around and he finally opens his eyes as the smoke is clearing away. He widens his eyes in horror as he comes face-to-face to the person responsible for his ongoing pain.

It was his son. And to his surprise, he was levitating and giving him a malicious glare with his fingers crooked.

Richard turns his head to the door as the people behind it are knocking and slamming against it. "What's going on in there?!" The cop yelled from behind the door. Richard turns back to his son and watches him aiming his left hand at the fallen chair on the floor. He lifts the chair up with his telekinesis and places it in front of the door and under its doorknob, preventing the cops from coming in.

Suddenly, Andrew lunges towards his father and grabs him by his throat. As he lifts him up in the air, his grip around his neck tightens and Richard struggles for air.

"Please…let me…" Richard tried to plead. But Andrew completely ignores him. He is so livid right now that he cannot calm down or listen to anyone for a second. How dare his father had the gall to blame him for his mother's death. How he dare he had the gall to lie that he is always there for mother when in reality, he's always spending his money on alcohol instead of her medication and most of time, going to the bar instead of staying at home taking care of her. His father is nothing but a goddamn hypocritical lying bastard and he deserves absolutely no mercy. None of it at all. Richard helplessly watches his son turns his head away and moves his camera towards his face.

"As a predator, you show no guilt…and you show no mercy. Especially to people…WHO TREAT YOU LIKE SHIT!" Suddenly, Andrew pushes Richard hard against the wall.

"GAGGGHHHH!" Richard cried and Andrew repeatedly slams his father's back against the wall. He grins like a ghoul as he watches his abusive father in extreme pain. He's extremely happy that he is finally getting his revenge. After all the years of getting such violent abuse and false blame from his so-called father, he truly deserves it and no one can blame him. After a minute of violent beating, Andrew tosses Richard to the floor. He groans pathetically as he slowly gets up and onto his knees.

"You're so pathetic Richard. You demanded me to get on my knees…and guess who ends up doing that." Andrew said, slowly levitating over to him. He smirks as he sees the extra humiliation bestow on his father right now.

Richard looks up at his son in horror. The tremendous beating that Andrew gave me has completely dissipate his rage and anger. No longer was he angry, now he's afraid. He's afraid that his son is going to kill him. He closes his eyes and did something...something that he has never done to his family for a long time.

"I'm sorry!" Richard lifts his hand up. This causes Andrew to stop and his smirk disappears. "I'm so sorry Andrew! For everything I ever did to you!" He starts sobbing and tears uncontrollably flows down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for beating you every single day of your life and falsely blaming you for every problem that is actually my own fault! It's just that…when I lost my job, I was so humiliated, so embarrassed. I felt like a god damn failure to you and your mom! So I started drinking, thinking that I can free myself from all the pain and humiliation I had. But now I realize…I wasn't freeing myself from anything. Your mother's death isn't your fault. I'm sorry that I blamed you and I promise I'll become a better father! Just please…" Richard suppresses a sob. "Don't hurt me anymore…"

Andrew remains silent for a moment, making Richard think that he has calmed his son down. But to his horror, Andrew looks back up and gave him an icy glare. "It's too late Richard. It's too late for you."

Suddenly, Andrew flies over to Richard and grabs him by his right leg. He flies out of the giant hole which the explosion created along with his father and flies above the hospital. He didn't care about the people below the building who are watching the display in horror. All he cared about is wanting his father to die a horrible death.

"PLEASE ANDREW! YOU GOTTA PUT ME DOWN!" Richard begged for his life.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Andrew shouted back to him.

"PLEASE STOP! HELP ME!"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU SACK OF SHIT!"

Andrew releases his father, letting him helplessly plummet through the air while the witnesses below scream in horror. Suddenly, Richard felt someone grabbing him. He felt someone curling his arms around him and safely bringing down to the road below. He turns his head to see it was actually his nephew Matt who saved his life. The civilians move away from them as Matt and Richard safely land on the road.

"Matt!" Casey cried.

"Matt?" Richard gasped.

"Great job pissing your son off, asshole." Matt angrily said before pushing him and sends Richard landing on the road like a pile of bricks.

* * *

"And that was the last time I saw Andrew. After Matt saved me, I got up and took a taxi home." Richard said.

"You went home and do what?" Nolan asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I went home and apologize to my wife. Apologize to her that I failed as a father and that I failed to control Andrew. And then suddenly, Matt showed up at my house."

* * *

Richard sobbed uncontrollably as he kneels at the side of his bed where Karen's dead, motionless body still lays. His face is planted on the blanket and his tears splashed onto it.

"I'm sorry Karen…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He managed to say between sobs. Then, the door opens. Richard felt the back of his shirt being grabbed and he was dragged out of the room. He then finds himself being tossed against the wall. He looks up and sees Matt closing the door behind him.

Matt angrily yells as he grabs his uncle by his collar, carries him up and pins him against the wall.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I beg of you!" Richard pleaded desperately.

"I won't hurt you. But you disgust me!" Matt said. "I know everything. Everything you did to Andrew! It's your fault that he became a monster! He did all those horrible things tonight because of you!"

"I know and I'm sorry! It's all my fault…but please don't kill me!"

Matt narrows his eyes and shook his head. "No. I won't kill you. Instead, I'm bringing you to a place far more painful than death."

* * *

"And then he brought me here and…that's how I ended up here." Richard finished his story.

Nolan and Francisca turn to each other and they both sigh. The two turn back to Richard and Nolan spoke, "Andrew may have hurt an innocent student and damaged downtown Seattle, but you on the other hand did something far worse than his crime. And that is neglect. Complete neglect to your family and reality. You refused to find a new job, you falsely blame and physically abuse your child, you stop buying medication for your wife out of selfishness, and inevitably, you created a monster. You are not fit to be a father and you're a disgrace to men."

Richard plants his face on the desk and sobs again. "I'm sorry Karen…I'm sorry Andrew…"

Nolan gets up from his chair and opens the door. Two police officers then entered the interrogation room and go over to Richard. They unlock the cuff attached to his chair and they carried him up. Richard wails in despair as the police officers escort him out of the room while Nolan and Francisca silently watch with absolute no sympathy for him. One of the officers then closes the door behind them as they leave.

Nolan turns to Francisca and smiles at her. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Francisca smiles back at him.

Nolan turns away from her and sighs. "Even the most violent man will eventually break."

Francisca nods her head in agreement before she looks under the table and turns off the recorder.

 **THE END**


End file.
